Naruto el pecado de la Ira
by Victor018
Summary: Naruto tiene un pasado oscuro abandonó su hogar por haber sido dejando de lado por su aldea, sus compañero y sobre todo su familia. Naruto/Dragón Slayer de fuego, Sasuke bueno espero que lo disfruten. Hacía como le han dado apoyo a mis otras historias espero que se la den a esta también mis queridos lectores tranquilos ya volví y futuramente continuaré mis hottas historias.
1. Chapter 1

_Los 7 pecados capitales_

 _Capítulo 1-El pecado de la ira._

 _Hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra entre los ninjas, los caballeros y las hadas, que cada uno de ellos querían tener mayor poder que los demás y así poder esparcir su territorio por tierra._

 _Pero hubo un grupo de personas que se revelaron ante todas las razas se les conocía como los 7 pecados capitales._

 _Tiempo después de la guerra los pecados desaparecieron dejando al mundo en un desastroso caos._

 _Pero los tiempos han cambiado,terribles cosas están por suceder y los únicos que pueden detenerlos serán la Irá, la Envidia, la Codicia, la Pereza, la Lujuria, la Gula y el Orgullo._

 _Nos encontramos en una taberna donde un chico de dieciséis años vistiendo unos pantalones blancos, una camisa blanca, corbata naranja y un chaleco negro._

 _-¡Otra ronda por aquí! los clientes que esperaban ansiosamente la siguiente ronda de comida._

 _-Aquí tienen, es la especialidad de la casa-. Decía un chavo sirviéndoles a los clientes unos platillos de carne._

 _-Se ve delicioso-. Decía uno de los clientes mirando el platillo que estaba enfrente de el esperando ansioso por poderle darle un mordisco._

 _Con tan solo probar la comida del chico las personas quedaron pasmadas al probar tan delicioso platillo._

 _-Esto es lo más esquisto que he probado hasta ahora-. Decía uno de los clientes que masticaba el torso de la jugosa carne._

 _-Santo cielos cocina mucho mejor que mi esposa y esta es una de las mejores cosechas de alcohol que he probado en mi vida-. Decía otro de los clientes que tomaba más cerveza._

 _-Muchacho eres tan buen cocinero que planeo contratarte como el chef de mi mansión-. Decía un hombre de vestimenta súper refinada que le estaba rogando al cantinero que aceptara, pues ni su chef personal podría hacerle tan delicioso platillo como él que había preparado._

 _-No, no, no lo escuches chico yo te pagaré él triple de lo que te ofrezcan-. Decía un viejito tratando de mantenerse en pie, que ya se había pasado de copas y ya estaba muy borracho._

 _-Jejeje lo siento señores pero no estoy en venta, la taberna me necesita, pero descuiden siempre serán bien recibidos aquí-. Decía el chico con una sonrisa._

 _De repente la puerta de la taberna se abre de golpe, revelando a un aldeano muy asustado que parecía que había visto un fantasma._

 _-Uno de los 7...se acerca hacia aquí -. Decía haciendo que todos los clientes entrarán en pánico y trataban de escapara de la taberna._

 _-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-. Gritaban los clientes levantándose de golpe de las sillas y corriendo a su salida más cercana._

 _-¿7 qué?-. Preguntaba el cantinero sin entender que estaba sucediendo o de lo que estaban hablando._

 _-Muchacho ¿Es que acaso nunca has oído hablar sobre los pecados capitales?-. Preguntaba uno de los clientes que se detuvo en seco al ver al cantinero que no sabía nada de ellos y comenzó a relatar los rumores de los pecados._

 _En ese instante aparece un caballero con un armadura oxidada, que se había desplomado en el suelo de la taberna hace solo unos instantes._

 _Varios minutos después._

 _El cantinero había removido la armadura para descubrir, que era una joven pelirroja que en eso se empezaba a despertar._

 _-¿D..Donde estoy?-. Preguntaba la chava misteriosa un poco alarmada y asustada levantándose de una cama._

 _-Tranquila estás en mi taberna-. Decía el cantinero con una sonrisa sentado en una silla esperando a que su misteriosa invitada despertara._

 _-Debes tener hambre, vamos te prepararé halago-. Decía levantándose de la silla y comenzando a dirigirse hacia la cocina._

 _Varios minutos después._

 _-Aquí tienes, espero que lo disfrutes -. Decía sirviéndole un pavo bañando en salsa y puré de papa._

 _En ese instante la chica empieza a comer el platillo y comienza a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas._

 _-¿Qué pasa acaso no está bueno?-. Preguntaba el cantinero preocupado al ver como la chava estaba derramando lágrimas._

 _-No nada de eso, solo es que esta delicioso hace mucho que no comía una comida así-. Decía limpiándose las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos._

 _-Oooh que alivió, me alegra que te guste-. Decía sonriendo el cantinero._

 _-Por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sara-. Decía la muchacha misteriosa._

 _\- Gusto en conocerte Sara,¿así que dime que te trae por estos rumbos?-. Preguntaba el cantinero curioso limpiando un tarro._

 _-Estoy buscando a los pecados capitales para que me ayuden a luchar contra los caballeros sagrados-. Decía Sara con una mirada llena de determinación en sus ojos._

 _-No creo que sea muy buena idea buscarlos, he escuchado que son unos criminales muy ía el cantinero con una mirada sombría._

 _-¡Eso es mentira los pecados capitales son unos héroes, ellos no harían cosas como esas!-. Decía Sara muy molesta levantando su voz ante lo que había escuchado de el cantinero._

 _Pero antes de que el cantinero pudiera contestar escucharon unos fuertes golpes que venían de la puerta._

 _-¡CANTINERO QUIERO QUE SALGAS CON LAS MAMOS EN ALTO, SABEMOS QUE TIENES ESCONDIDO A UNO DE LOS PECADOS CAPITALES!-. Gritaban unos caballeros fuera de la taberna._

 _En eso el cantinero abre la puerta._

 _-Si ¿díganme en qué puedo ayudarles?-. Preguntaba mirando a los caballeros que estaban afuera de su taberna._

 _-Sabemos que tienes un pecado escondido en alguna parte de la taberna-. Decía el líder de el escuadrón de los caballeros que señalaba la armadura oxidada que estaba tirada en el piso._

 _-Ooh eso, la iba a canjear en el mercado, ya saben para así poder hacer algunas remodelación a la el cantinero sobre la armadura._

 _En eso uno de los guardias ve la espada que tiene en la espalda._

 _-Oye chico¿ y qué hay de esa espada?-. Preguntaba uno de los caballeros señalando dicho objeto._

 _-Habla de esto, es solamente una reliquia-. Decía el cantinero agarrando la empuñadura de la espada desenvainándola y demostrando que estaba quebrada._

 _En eso se escucha un gran ruido y se ve como Sara empieza a huir hacia el bosque._

 _-¡General mire es ella!-. Gritaba uno de los caballeros que logró alcanzar a verla._

 _-¡Qué esperan vayan tras ella, que no escape!-. Ordenó el líder a su escudaron haciendo que todos los caballeros empezarán a perseguirla._

 _En el bosque._

 _Sara parecía que estaba exhausta, había estado corriendo durante un tiempo, pero ya no le quedaban energías, escuchaba a los caballeros que estaban a unos cuántos metros de ella apunto de atraparla pero en eso es agarrada por alguien._

 _-Shh no hagas ruido-. Decía el cantinero cargándola estilo nupcial haciendo que se sonrojara._

 _Después de que pasaran los caballeros se dirigieron a las afueras del bosque creyendo que los habían perdió a todos hasta que escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos._

 _-Es bueno volver a verla Princesa Sara-. Decía uno de los caballeros._

 _-¿Princesa?-. Preguntaba en seco el cantinero mirándola fijamente pues él no tenía ninguna idea de que Sara fuera una princesa._

 _-Es tiempo de que regreses a casa con nosotros-. Decía el caballero comenzando a caminar hacia a ella._

 _-N, no volver hasta que haya reunidos a los 7 pecados capitales-. Decía Sara retrocediendo y negándose a volver con los caballeros._

 _-Oooh bueno es una lástima, tendré que decir en mi informe que después de haberla encontrado en nuestra búsqueda unos bandidos nos atacaron y por un descuido uno de ellos la asesino-. Decía el caballero con una sonrisa perversa agarrando su arma y lanzando un gran ataque que se dirigía a Sara._

 _Sara al ver que ese ataque iba dirigido a ella se paralizó del miedo lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y espera a recibir el ataque._

 _-Cuidado!-. Gritó el cantinero sacando a Sara fuera del camino y rompiéndose le la manga de su camisa revelando el tatuaje de un dragón._

 _-¿Hey te encuentras bien?-. Preguntaba el cantinero con una sonrisa y una pequeña mueca de dolor por el ataque y mirando a Sara que empezaba a llorar._

 _-¿Sara estás herida?-. Preguntaba el cantinero preocupado de que la princesa hubiese recibido parte de el golpe._

 _-No, no estoy herida, es solo que haz hecho tanto por mí sin siquiera pedirme algo a cambio y aun ni siquiera sé tu nombre-. Decía Sara cubriéndose con su brazo sus ojos para que no la viera llorar haciendo que el cantinero sonriera._

 _-Naruto, mi nombre es Naruto-. Decía el cantinero dejando pasmada a Sara al saber la identidad de el cantinero dado que ese nombre era uno de él que ella buscaba, él capitán de los 7 pecados capitales el pecado de la ira Naruto._

 _-Así que tú eres Naruto el pecado de la ira pues entonces muere!-. Gritaba el caballero que había escuchado su nombre mandando el mismo ataque hacia él._

 _-No lo creo, ahora pagarás por lo que haz hecho!-. Gritaba Naruto molesto desenfundando su espada y golpeando el ataque que le había sido lanzado devolviéndoselo al caballero que lo recibió sin ninguna protección._

 _-¿C..Como demonios devolviste mi ataque?-. Preguntaba el caballero sangrando por el ataque que había recibido._

 _-Sara te ayudaré a encontrar al resto de los pecados-. Decía Naruto apareciendo enfrente del caballero y proporcionándole un tremendo puñetazo que causó que saliera volando._

 _Fin del capítulo espero que les guste esta historia que estoy por empezar los derechos le pertenece al autor solo lo hago por entretenimiento saludos._

 _Pecados capitales._

 _Irá:Naruto._

 _Envidia:?_

 _Codicia:?_

 _Persa:?_

 _Lujuria:?_

 _Gula:?_

 _Orgullo:?_

 _En un futuro_

 _Naruto:Arrow basada en la serie._

 _Saludos._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

 _En el campo se podía apreciar a un un inmenso lobo caminando y en su lomo tiene una taberna en su espalda._

 _En el interior._

 _Se encontraban una muchacha con el pelo rojo, vestía una falda rosa y una blusa azul sin mangas._

 _-Aaah creo que no nos presentamos correctamente antes-. Decía la chava un poco nerviosa._

 _-Mi nombre es Sara y como ya sabrás soy la princesa del reino, encantada de conocerte y gracias por toda tu ayuda hasta ahora-. Decía Sara con una sonrisa de agradecimiento ._

 _-Bueno Sara como ya sabes mi nombre es Naruto soy el pecado de la ira, el capitán de los 7 pecados capitales y también el dueño de " El Lobo Ambulante" es el nombre de la taberna-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa para momentos después sentir a un pequeño cachorro león subirse en su hombro dando un pequeño rugido._

 _-Y este de aquí es Matsu-. Decía Naruto señalando al pequeño león._

 _-Rah-. Decía Natsu feliz moviendo su cola._

 _-Es un gusto Naruto-San y Natsu-San-. Decía Sara inclinándose con una sonrisa._

 _-Bien ya que estarás con nosotros por un tiempo que te parece si trabajas aquí en la taberna como mesera?-. Decía Naruto empezando a arreglar el lugar para abrir._

 _-Seguro!-. Decía Sara feliz mente disputa ayudar en lo que sea ya que hasta ahora ya había encontrado a un pecado capital._

 _-(Al fin lo encontré uno de los 7 pecados capitales, ahora estoy más cerca de poder salvar el reinó)-. Pensaba Sara con una sonrisa de esperanza._

 _-Así que dime Sara ¿por qué estás tan interesada de buscas de los pecados?-. Preguntaba Naruto limpiando los tarros de cerveza._

 _-Pues vera es que necesito su ayuda, los caballeros sagrados quieren iniciar una guerra, ellos no son lo que aparenta ser, no están en busca de la paz solamente quieren más y más poder-. Decía Sara con una mirada de impotencia y tristeza haciendo que empezará a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas._

 _-Ya veo-. Decía Naruto escuchándola atentamente._

 _-Na...Naruto-San ¿podría preguntarle algo?-. Preguntaba Sara un poco nerviosa pues ella quería saber por qué los pecados capitales eran tan buscados._

 _-Seguro-. Decía Naruto con seguridad y dedicándole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse un poco._

 _-¿Por qué los pecados son tan buscados? No creo que sean personas malas pues usted me ayudó sin siquiera conocerme, a una completa extraña-. Decía Sara viéndolo con mortificación, esperando a que respondiera su pregunta y así poder conseguir su respuesta._

 _-Mmmh no todo es lo que aparenta ser Sara pues yo sí cometí algo muy malo ese es mi pecado pero eso aún no te lo puedo decir-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica._

 _En eso el lobo se para en seco haciendo que Sara se tropiece pero antes de caer al suelo Naruto la atrapó rápidamente, mientras que Natsu salió volando y se golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente._

 _-¿Esta bien Natsu-San?-. Preguntaba Sara preocupada acercándose a él y levantando al pobre leónsito_

 _-R..raaah-. Decía con sus ojos girando por el golpe que había recibido._

 _-Parece que ya llegamos-. Decía Naruto caminado hacia la puerta._

 _-¿Qué es este lugar?-. Preguntaba Sara al no entender en donde estaban._

 _-Este era el pueblo al que me dirigía para buscar información sobre los otros, vengo cada año aquí para reabastecer el alcohol de la taberna -. Decía Naruto saliendo de la taberna y caminando rumbo al pueblo._

 _En el pueblo._

 _-Whoa ¿un festival?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver a mucha gente rodeada en la plaza._

 _-Hay muchas personas en la plaza de la ciudad vamos a ver qué sucede-. Decía Sara emocionada caminando hasta la multitud._

 _-Hola muchachos ¿que sucede empezaron el festival antes?-. Preguntaba Naruto a los que estaban en la multitud._

 _-Oooh este no es un buen momento para bromear chico tenemos un problema-. Decía uno de los aldeanos molesto intentando sacar una espada que estaba incrustada en el piso._

 _-Estamos intentando sacar esta maldita espada que dejó el caballero sagrado enterró en el suelo-. Decía una mujer con angustia mirando a todos los hombres del pueblo uniendo fuerzas para tratar de sacar la espada, pero hasta ahora todo había sido en vano._

 _-¿Un caballero sagrado enterró su espada, por qué haría algo así?-. Preguntaba Naruto con su mano el la barbilla al no entender por qué hizo algo así el caballero sagrado._

 _En eso llega un anciano._

 _-Hace una semana llego un caballero sagrado pero lo hicimos enfurecer y como castigo enterró esa espada-. Contaba lo sucedió que había ocurrido._

 _-El caballero con el que lucho ¿habrá sido el que enterró la espada Naruto-San?-. Pregunto Sara recordando al caballero que Naruto había derrotado._

 _-De qué hablas Sara ese no era un caballero sagrado-. Decía Naruto dejando sin palabras a Sara pues si ese tipo no era un caballero sagrado que fuerza tendría?._

 _En eso se empiezan a escuchar unas risas de unos soldados._

 _-Jajajaja sigan tratando ya casi la aflojan-. Reían como los aldeanos estaban sufriendo._

 _-Demonios si no sacamos esa espada pronto de hay perderemos la cosecha-. Decían los aldeanos frustrado mirando la espada._

 _-suspiro no servirá de nada necesitamos la fuerza de un caballero sagrado para sacar la espada-. Decía el anciano con decepción ya que todos sus esfuerzos hasta ahora habían sido en vano._

 _En eso llega un niño al centro del pueblo._

 _-Jajajaja esto no es nada solamente llamó aunó de mi compañero que es miembro de los 7 pecados capitales y sacar la espada-. Decía el niño en eso le empezaron a lanzar piedras._

 _-Largo de aquí Romeo, si todo es por tu culpa, si no hubieras echo enfadar al caballero sagrado nada de esto hubiera pasado-. Gritaban los aldeanos furiosos que le lanzaban piedras al niño que había llegado y haciendo que una de ellas golpeara en la cara de Naruto._

 _-¡SABEN QUE LOS ODIO!-. Gritaba Romeo molesto para pocos segundos después hacer que Naruto lo agarra y lo llevase hacia su taberna._

 _En eso se para el anciano en la dirección en que se fue Romeo._

 _-¡Basta ya es suficiente!-. Gritaba haciendo que los aldeanos dejaran de lanzar piedras._

 _En la taberna._

 _-Oye Romeo quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas-. Decía Naruto entregándole un plato de comida._

 _Al ver la comida que le fue servida comenzó a devorarla como si no hubiese un mañana._

 _En eso Romeo distingue una de las botellas de cerveza en la estantería._

 _-Sabe deliciosa verdad, el sabor ,la espuma, la manzana-. Decía el niño que se había quedado observando la botella de la cerveza._

 _-Si es una gran cerveza, pero cambiando el tema, ¿dices que conoces a uno de los capitales es verdad?-. Preguntaban Naruto con la esperanza de tener alguna pista de los demás._

 _En eso se habré la puerta revelando a Sara y Natsu que sale corriendo y se sube en el hombro de Naruto._

 _-Ya regresaron ¿y encontraron algo?-. Preguntaba Naruto la cabeza de Natsu._

 _-Si pues que Romeo es un bromista y un mentiroso¿ por qué haces eso?-. Preguntaba Sara inclinándose para estar a la altura de el niño._

 _-Suspiro miren cuando yo era un bebe mis padres eran viajeros pero un día ellos tenían una misión muy importante y no podían llevarme con ellos así que me dejaron en este pueblo, unas semanas después de que se fueron recibimos la noticia de que habían muerto en el ataque de una aldea, los aldeanos me adoptaron como si fuera parte de ellos, pero cuando veo a niños con su familia me siento celoso pues la verdad no me siento como si fuera parte de la aldea-. Decía Romeo contando de el porqué siempre se metía en problemas ._

 _-Hace unos días llegó un caballero sagrado a la aldea, hacia que le servimos una de nuestras mejores cosecha en la que habíamos trabajado con mucho esfuerzo, después de servible un tarro de cerveza, dijo que sabía horrible ofendiendo todo el trabajo que nos costó hacerla , después de eso le lance una piedra , trabajamos mucho por esa cosecha para que diga que es una porqueria y después de eso dejo enterrada su espada-. Contaba lo que había ocurrido ese día._

 _En eso se empezaba a escuchar gritos en el pueblo._

 _-Escuchen si al final del día no llegan a sacar esa espada de el pozo les subiremos los impuestos-. Decían unos caballeros que acababan de llegar sonriendo perversamente._

 _-¡Eso no es justo!-. Gritaban los aldeanos pues al perder la cosecha la aldea quedaría en bancarrota._

 _En eso Romeo sale corriendo hasta el centro intentando sacar la espada, de uno en los aldeanos se les unen para sacara la espada._

 _-Jajajajaja mira como eso idiotas tratan con todas sus fuerzas brindemos mientras bebemos de esta cerveza por eso ¿imbe...ciles?-. Decían los caballeros pero ya no tenía las cervezas, en eso Naruto les da un puñetazo a ambos dejándolos inconsciente._

 _-Los que no aprecian el esfuerzo de está gente no merece probar su alcohol-. Decía molesto y tomándose la cerveza de los guardias._

 _-Estuvo deliciosa lastima que no tengo dinero para pagarles ahora que les parece si les doy esto a cambio-. Decía Naruto tomando la empuñadura con una sola mano y sacando la espada enterada del poso dejando a todos los aldeanos impresionados._

 _En eso el agua empieza a brotar fuertemente ._

 _En la noche Naruto estaba en el bar sirviendo cervezas y comida a los aldeanos._

 _Lugar desconocido._

 _-¡Señor alguien en el pueblo sacó su espada!-. Gritaban los soldados que habían regresado de la aldea._

 _-Ya veo-. Decía un sujeto agarrando una lanza y caminando a las afueras de la torre._

 _-Díganme con exactitud ¿cuál es la ubicación de la aldea?-. Preguntaba el caballero enfocando el arma._

 _-Ese al noroeste a 45 grados al sur-. Decía el soldado y tras recibir las coordenadas el sujeto lanzó su lanza._

 _De vuelta en la taberna._

 _Natsu empezó a gruñir como si se acercara peligro._

 _-Ya lose yo me encargo-. Decía Naruto caminado hacia la salida._

 _En eso Sara lo ve y lo sigue en el momento en que salió vio como una lanza iba dirigida hacia ellos._

 _-Naruto-San!-. Gritaba al ver como Naruto había agarrado la lanza llevándolo hasta la aldea bruscamente._

 _-Ya veo-. Murmuraba Naruto levantándose de el suelo y lanzando la lanza en la misma dirección que había venido._

 _En eso la lanza se estrella en el lugar de donde había venido._

 _-Así que sigues vivo Capitan de los 7 pecados capitales-. Decía el sujeto misterioso._

 _Y eso es todo espero que le haya gustado el capítulo ningún personaje me pertenece les pertenece a sus dueños solo lo hago como entretenimiento._

 _Los personajes no me pertenece solamente lo hago por diversión espero disfruten de el capítulo muchos saludos._

 _No olviden dejar comentarios y visitar mi otra historia._

 _El rey de los piratas saludos._


	3. Anuncios

Muy buenas noches a todos solo quería dejar unos anuncios ya estoy devuelta chicos no crean que me olvide de mis lectores y mis historias muy pronto seguiré subiendo las historias.

 **Primer Anunció** : Tengo planeado actualizar dos capítulos de las historias que he hecho hasta ahora, ustedes solo deben de decirme en los comentarios.

 **Segundo Anunció** : Estoy pensando en nuevos proyectos de historias quería su sugerencia de cual publiqué primero hasta ahora he pensado en.

1-. Naruto + Young Justice.

( Hasta ahora los que tengo pensado para la historia serían.

Naruto/Black Arrow/John Constantine (Por cierto alguno de ustedes sabe que habilidades tiene John, la verdad es un anti-hero muy interesante, pero por desgracia no se absolutamente nada de él)

2-. Sara Lance/Withe canary (Ella seria como la protegida de black canary, tendrá las mismas habilidades que las que tiene en la serie de Arrow y seria la pareja de Naruto)

Natsu/Flash (o kid flash el caso es que él será un velocista)

Si alguno le interesa dejarme sugerencias para la historia o la actualización del capítulo háganmelo saber chicos.

Alguno quisiera que metiera también a personajes de Marvel por favor déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias.)

2-. Naruto + Ghost Rider.

(Naruto tras haber sido ignorado por su familia y casi asesinado por los aldeanos, se le aparece el diablo y hace un pacto con el volviéndolo en Ghost Rider Supremo teniendo todas las habilidades de Johny Blaze y Roberto Reyes.

No sé si sería mejor hacer la historia en el siglo XXI o prefieren que sea como la de la aldea.)

3-. Naruto + Pokémon.

(Naruto al ser descuidado por sus padres él decide vivir con su mentor el profesor Sycamore y al ser su estudiante tendría mucho conocimiento sobre la mega evolución, logrando tener un gran lazo con todos sus Pokémons.)

4-. Naruto + One Piece.

(Sería basada en la serie de Naruto únicamente que él solo tendrá las habilidades y actitud de Zoro ninguna Akuma no mi estará relacionada con él.)

5-. Naruto + DMC.

(Naruto y Sasuke son ignorados por toda su familia ya que Naruto no tiene a Kurama y Sasuke no tiene el Sharingan. Pero un día en un edificio abandonado mientras se cubrían de una gran tormenta se encuentran con el legendario caballero negro Sparda y él al ver a ambos niños tan solos decide despertar su legado Naruto descendiente de Dante y Sasuke descendiente de Vergil tendrán las armas del Devil May Cry 3 y las de DMC.)

6-. Naruto + Shaman King.

(Después de que Yoh y Anna viajarán por el mundo en su viaje llegan a Konoha y dado que estaban siendo perseguidos por enemigos peligrosos deciden dejar a su pequeño hijo al cuidado de Minato y Kushina. Tiempo después Naruto comenzará a despertar sus habilidades de Shaman.)

7-. Naruto + Kingdoms Hearts.

(Tras no poder tener un buen control de chakra, sus padres comienzan a descuidarlo a favor de sus hermanos, mientras que en sus sueños Naruto soñaba con 2 llaves espadas que le decían que ya era tiempo de despertar su poder.

Actitud de Roxas sus llaves espadas y la capa de la organización XIII.)

8-. Naruto + Sonic.

(Cuando Minato encierra a Kurama en sus hijo un portal se abre transportando a Sonic, Shadow y Sliver. Tras haber visto esto el Shinigami decide funcionarlos a los 3 con Naruto ganando las habilidades de ellos 3.)

9-. Naruto + Infamous.

(Naruto tendría el gen conductor de los conductores más poderosos de todos los tiempos el de cole macgrath y delsin rowe logrando tener habilidades que hasta ahora ningún ninja había tenido jamás.)

10-. Naruto + Star Wars.

(Naruto tras haber estado en el bosque de la muerte decide regresar hay ya que sentía que alguien lo estaba llamando algo que cambiaría su vida por completo.)

11-. Naruto + 666 Satan.

(Está historia Naruto guardo un tremendo poder oscuro ya que tiene sellado en su interior añada más y nada menos que al mismísimo rey del inframundo, tras haber sido ignorado por su familia, decide querer escapar de la aldea. Tal vez también tenga de hijo a bebe beel.)

También quería saber quién me puede dar sugerencias para la historia de : El Devil-God-Dragón-Slayer.

Muy bien chicos y esos son los anuncios si tienen alguna otra historia que quieran sugerirme pueden mandármelo en comentarios, Facebook o si quieren hacer un grupo de Whatsapp solo díganme lo en los reviews espero sus comentarios pronto muchos saludos.

P.D(Los que aún no se han dado vuelta por Arrow y Naruto el pecado de la Ira dense la oportunidad y me dicen que piensas de las historias se los pido.)


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

 _-Muy bien ahora iremos a otro sitio ya que no pudimos conseguir nada de información en este sitio y aparte si nos quedamos ese sujeto vendrá a buscarme-. Decía Naruto, preparando los últimos detalles de la cantina para salir._

 _-¿Q..quien vendar a buscarlo Naruto-San?-. Preguntaba, Sara algo nerviosa, de quién los perseguía._

 _-Pues alguien de mi pasado sabe que estoy vivo y como recuerdas los pecados capitales no somos las personas favoritas de los caballeros y también de los ninjas-. Recordándole que al enterarse de que los pecados capitales siguen vivos vendrán a buscarlos._

 _-¿Entonces a donde iremos ahora?-. Preguntaba Sara, queriendo saber su siguiente parada._

 _-Jejejeje eso es fácil nos dirigimos rumbo a El Bosque del Sueño Blanco, estoy seguro de haber escuchado unos rumores hace unos cuantos meses atrás-. Informándole el siguiente destino que irían._

 _10 minutos después._

 _-Finalmente llegamos, Sara, Natsu, este lugar puede ser muy engañoso traten de no separarse de mi quieren-. Dijo Naruto, caminando sin preocupación por el bosque, pero sus compañeros se encontraban súper nerviosos cuando el pecado de la ira les informó sobre este lugar._

 _-¿Y porque este bosque es tan peligroso Naruto-San?-. Preguntaba Sara, mirando los árboles petrificados sin vida._

 _-Eso es sencillo, como pueden ver, este bosque es muy difícil de atravesar a caballo. Te perderías mu fácilmente. Incluso los cazadores y viajeros evitan tomar este camino-. Explicaba Naruto, el concepto de como es que este bosque lo hacían tan peligroso._

 _-Ya veo, pero eso quiere decir que este sería el lugar perfecto para así poder esconderse-. Dijo Sara, emocionada al saber que aumentaban las posibilidades de que uno de los pecados se encontrará en ese sitio._

 _De pronto Natsu, se adelanta por unos segundos para acto seguido regresar corriendo al ver cómo las raíces comenzaban a cobrar vida, e iban directo a ellos._

 _-¿Naruto-San que vamos a hacer?-. Preguntaba Sara, al ver que aún no hacía ningún movimiento y las raíces ya estaban por llegar._

 _-Tendremos que esquivarlos-. Decía Naruto, cargando rápidamente a Natsu y corriendo para atrapar a Sara._

 _-¿Pero por que?-. Pregunto Sara, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _-Si destruyo las raíces, se multiplicarían cada vez más rápido, aún que no serían un problema pero me harían gastar mi energía y la única forma de destruirlas sin que se regeneran serían quemándolas-. Explicaba Naruto, saltando sobre una raíz, y comenzando a correr por ella al mismo tiempo donde evadía los ataques que les eran lanzados._

 _-Raah, raaahh, raaahhhh-. Decía Natsu, molesto comunicándose con su dueño y dejando sumamente confundía a la princesa._

 _-No, no sería buena idea incendiar el bosque Natsu, ya que si llegara hacer eso podríamos llamar la atención además de espantar al pecado que se encuentra aquí-. Decía Naruto, cambiando de raíz, y lanzando en el aire tanto a Sara como a Natsu, para así lograr pasar por un lugar muy angosto._

 _Cuando de pronto sin previo aviso, Naruto es mandado a una inmensa roca donde una mujer de cabello azul lo miraba con ojos friolentos y levantando su mano en el aire formaba una especie de estaca que estaba a centímetros de el._

 _-Cielos cuanto tiempo sin verte-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa observando como el tamaño de la chica iba aumentando._

 _-Capitán, ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, idiota, pervertido, sin corazón, que juega con los sentimientos de las personas por diversión, sin vergüenza!-. Gritaba la chica misteriosa, comenzando a lanzarle una lluvia de puñetazos a Naruto, que lo metían más y más hasta que le lanzó una patada donde terminó enterrado en el interior de una inmensa roca._

 _-¡Naruto-San/Raaahh!-. Gritaban sus compañeros, al ver todo el ataque que había recibido._

 _-Cielos Konan, realmente guardas mucho reconocer-. Dijo Naruto, saliendo de la roca con algunos chipotes y polvo sobre su ropa._

 _-¿Olvidaste nuestra cita no es así? Más vale que tengas una buena explicación-. Decía Konan, tratando de bajar su furia._

 _-¿Cita, pero de que estás hablando?-. Preguntaba Naruto, sin comprender para acto seguido volver a ser enterrado en la tierra por los puños de Konan._

 _-¡Olvídalo, tus estupidas excusas no te servirán, Capitán Mujeriego, Pervertido, de pacotilla!-. Gritaba Konan, saltando en el aire lo más alto que pudiera y golpeándolo con ambas piernas creando un estruendoso terremoto._

 _5 minutos después._

 _-Ya que ya te calmaste te lo voy a explicar. Los Caballeros Sagrados, están fuera de control. Sara está viajando conmigo, estamos buscando a todos los demás-. Decía Naruto, con un inmenso chipote saliendo de su cabeza._

 _-Pues debiste empezar, por ahí, así podríamos evitarnos todo ese lío-. Dijo Konan, sonrojada desviando su mirada._

 _De pronto Konan regresa a su tamaño normal, para caminar hasta Sara y mirarla de una forma muy atemorizante._

 _-¿Entonces tú no tienes, ninguna relación con el capitán, cierto?-. Preguntaba Konan, de forma intimidante._

 _-No-. Decía Sara, sonrojada y sumamente nerviosa._

 _-Konan, te recuerdo que tú y yo tampoco tenemos ese tipo de relaciones-. Decía Naruto, de forma relajada limpiándose el guijarro que aún tenía en sus oídos._

 _-Aún-. Reiteró Konan, molesta._

 _-Como sea, ¿nos ayudarás a reunir a los otros pecados?-. Preguntaba Naruto, ignorando lo que el pecado de la envidia había dicho._

 _-Está bien, si no me queda de otra iré contigo-. Decía Konan, con resignación._

 _-Raah-. Rugía Natsu, alegre de que finalmente hayan encontrado otro miembro._

 _-¡Soy Konan, la serpiente de la envidia!-. Gritaba Konan, orgullosa de su título._

 _-Gracias Konan-San-. Decía Sara, feliz._

 _-Lo que sea, solo te ayudo por que el capitán lo está haciendo-. Decía Konan, logrando intimidar a Sara._

 _De pronto el ambiente se sintió de una forma más silenciosa, y logrando que Natsu se le pusiera los pelos de punta y corriera a esconderse con Naruto ya que así se sentía mucho más seguro._

 _De pronto un relámpago impacta contra el suelo, capturando a Naruto y a Konan en una especie de anillos eléctricos._

 _-Muéstrate-. Decía Naruto, en una dirección observando cómo un hombre se acercaba a ellos._

 _-Finalmente los e encontrado, Pescados Capitales-. Decía el sujeto, que llevaba una armadura, junto con una espada que emanaba electricidad._

 _-Capitana-. Decía Konan, mirando al sujeto misterioso._

 _-Si lo se, ¿Eres un Caballero Sagrado? No es así-. Decía Naruto, mirándolo de forma tranquila._

 _-¿Eres tú, Konohamaru?-. Preguntaba Sara, incrédula de la persona que tenía justo enfrente de ella._

 _El sujeto misterioso, no respondió, sus ojos estaban helados como si les faltara algo dentro de ellos._

 _-¿Lo conoces Sara?-. Preguntaba Naruto, curioso._

 _-Así es. El era el Caballero personal de el rey, mi padre, su abuelo era Hiruzen, El Gran Maestro de los Caballeros. Lo conozco desde que era pequeña-. Decía Sara, recordando la infancia que tuvo desde niña._

 _-Aguarda, ¿El nieto del Gran Maestro? Espera, ¿no me digas que eres el llorón Konohamaru?-. Preguntaba Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _-Naruto-San, ¿acaso usted lo conoce?-. Preguntaba Sara, desconcertada._

 _-Por supuesto, siempre me perseguía llorando, para que le diese unas lecciones de espada cuando estábamos en el palacio, si que té estiraste, bueno pues es normal ya que han sido ya más de 10 años-. Decía Naruto, mirando a Konohamaru con nostalgia._

 _-Creo que deberías, buscar un modo de escaparte en vez de estar actuando como un idiota-. Decía Konohamaru, levantando su espada._

 _-¿Fuiste tú el que dejó sin agua a Vayan, y la lanza que atacó la aldea…no es cierto?-. Pregunto Naruto, de forma seria observando a el Caballero Sagrado._

 _-Se equivoca, Naruto-San, el jamás-. Decía Sara, pero al mirar los ojos de su amigo de la infancia, simplemente retrocedió de forma temerosa._

 _-Muy bien, ya tuve suficiente-. Decía Kona, comenzando a poner fuerza para romper los anillos._

 _-Konan, deja de hacer tanto ruido-. Decía Naruto, aún quieto._

 _-Uy, está bien-. Decía Konan, molesta dejándose sus esposas._

 _De pronto Konohamaru apareció detrás de Naruto, con su espada en su cuello, sin ninguna expresión._

 _-¿Sabias que los Caballeros, buscan a los 7 Pecados Capitales?-. Preguntaba Konohamaru, con un tono frío._

 _-La verdad, no-. Decía Naruto, de forma tranquila._

 _-Están dividíos en dos grupos uno por justicia, y el otro por que quiere probar su fuerza contra ustedes-. Explicaba Konohamaru, la situación._

 _-¿Y de que lado se inclina tú balanza Konohamaru?-. Preguntaba Naruto, con curiosidad._

 _-En ambas, pero ahí otra razón-. Decía Konohamaru._

 _-¿Otra razón?-. Preguntaba Naruto, sin entender._

 _-Si, venganza por lo que le hicieron a mi abuelo, al matarte demostraré que soy superior a el, y me aclamaran como el caballero más poderoso de todos los tiempos -. Decía Konohamaru, su ambición._

 _-¿Quieres decir que crees que yo soy el asesino de tú abuelo?-. Preguntaba Naruto, tratando de comprender lo que dijo Konohamaru._

 _-¿Acaso lo fuiste?-. Respondía Konohamaru, con otra pregunta._

 _-No tengo idea, para ser sincero no recuerdo mucho lo que ocurrió realmente ese día, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que nos convocaron en el viejo castillo-. Decía Naruto._

 _Flash Back._

 _Hace 10 años._

 _Quería beber algo por las fiestas._

 _-Capitán usted siempre quiere beber, ya sea día de celebración o no-. Decía un hombre en una armadura._

 _-Jejeje supongo que si-. Decía Naruto, de forma relajada._  


 _-El Gran Maestro tiene algo importante que quiere discutir-. Decía una voz femenina, que llevaba casco._

 _-Quizás quiera felicitarnos por el estupendo trabajo que hicimos-. Decía Konan, emocionada._

 _-Pues a mi eso no me interesa, solo espero que no se tarde demasiado, ya quiero irme a beber-. Decía Naruto, con cara de aburrido._

 _-¿Pero qué tal si está molesto?-. Preguntaba una voz de hombre._

 _De pronto encontraron la puerta abierta donde podían ver el cuerpo de Hiruzen Sarutobi, crucificado y sin ningún rastro de vida._

 _-Gran Maestro-. Decía Naruto, sorprendió de el cuerpo de su mentor._

 _De pronto se escucha como tropas rodeaban la torre._

 _-Demonios, alguien nos inculpó, estamos rodeados-. Decía Naruto, tratando de analizar la situación._

 _-¿Qué hacemos capitán?-. Preguntaba Konan, esperando órdenes._

 _-¡Escuchen está es una orden de su capitán, sepárense nos encontraremos luego!-. Gritaba Naruto, dandole la orden a su equipo._

 _-¡A la orden capitán!-. Gritaron todos, para después dispersarse._

 _Pero antes de que Naruto comenzara a correr escuchó._

 _- **LO LAMENTO MUCHO, CAPITÁN** -. Decía una voz, detrás de el._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

 _-Eso fue lo último, que pudo recordar con exactitud, de ahí no recuerdo más. Desperté en un sótano donde conocí a Natsu-. Terminaba de relatar lo que había sucedido hace más de 10 años._

 _-Eso demuestra que, usted no asesinó a al Gran Maestro-. Decía Sara, tratando de convencer a Konohamaru._

 _-Eso ya no me importa, todavía está tu traición contra el Reino de Liones-. Decía Konohamaru, aún convencido._

 _-¡Estas equivocado, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Naruto-San, son inocentes!-. Gritaba Sara, desesperada para hacerlo entrar en razón._

 _-Sara, el reino ordenó como prioridad, llevarte devuelta, pero eso a mi no me interesa, vete de aquí solo he venido por los Pescados-. Decía Konohamaru, liberándola de su prisión._

 _-¡Estas loco si crees que te dejaré, ponerles una mano encima!-. Gritaba Sara, con determinación, poniéndose como escudo para protegerlos._

 _-Sara, apártate yo me encargo de esto-. Decía Naruto, con voz tranquila y colocándose frente a Konohamaru._

 _-Ahora ya no habrá más interrupciones-. Decía Konohamaru, mirando de forma desafiante a Naruto._

 _-¿Estás seguro de esto? En el pasado nunca fuiste capaz de derrotarme-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _-Las cosas ahora son diferentes. Por que yo soy más poderoso que los Siete Pescados Capitales juntos-. Decía Konohamaru, mirando a Naruto de forma desafiante._

 _-Tal vez lo seas, o tal vez no, pudimos escapar cuando quisiéramos-. Decía Naruto, dejándolo confundido, para acto seguido tanto el como Konan rompieran las esposas eléctricas._

 _-Y yo pude haberte arrebatado la vida, junto con este asqueroso bosque-. Decía Konohamaru, de forma arrogante._

 _-Lo dudo mucho-. Decía Naruto, con confianza._

 _-Te demostraré que estás equivocado-. Decía Konohamaru, molesto._

 _-Te demostrare lo contrario, Konan, no interfieras en esto, Natsu tú quédate con Sara-. Decía Naruto, mirando a su amigo , y al pecado de la envidia._

 _-¿Tienen miedo que pueda derrotarlos al mismo tiempo?-. Preguntaba Konohamaru, listo para el ataque._

 _-Aún eres un mocoso, que no tiene respeto a sus mayores por lo que veo-. Decía Naruto, cruzando sus miradas._

 _De pronto Konohamaru hace un movimiento con su espada, desatando un poderoso relámpago que impacto donde Naruto se encontraba, pero antes de que lo hubiera golpeado el había dado un gran salto hacia atrás._

 _Para acto seguido, aparecer a un costado de Konohamaru, y lanzarle un poderoso corte._

 _-Te dije, que no eres capas de tocarme-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _-Y yo dije, que te demostraría que estabas equivocado-. Decía Konohamaru, apareciendo detrás de el, lanzado un ataque horizontal que apenas y Naruto pudo esquivar._

 _Naruto poco a poco iba retrocediendo a los cortes y relámpago que Konohamaru le estaba lanzado._

 _-Cielos, si que has mejorado en estos diez años-. Decía Naruto, sorprendido, de como habían mejorado las habilidades de Konohamaru._

 _-Y tú aún te crees superior a todos-. Decía Konohamaru, corriendo e impactando su espada con la de Naruto, desatando una ráfaga de viento y relámpagos._

 _Para acto seguido, ambos desaparecer de la vista de los espectadores, y volver a aparecer en distintos lugares, desatando ondas de impacto._

 _-Si que se ha vuelto persistente-. Decía Naruto, evadiendo el ataque, cuando de pronto le lanzan un relámpago con el cual Konohamaru se había puesto justo al lado de el._

 _Lazándolo al aire, y ver cómo Konohamaru se abalanzaba sobre Naruto con un ataque listo._

 _-¡Demasiado lento!-. Decía Konohamaru, golpeándolo directamente y estrellándolo contra el suelo._

 _-Realmente te volviste muy fuerte-. Decía Naruto, levantándose con algo de dificultad._

 _De pronto Konohamaru, aparece a espaldas de Naruto listo para eliminarlo pero antes de hacerlo el le conecta un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo deja inconsciente._

 _-Pero aún no estás a mi altura, lo dejaremos para después-. Decía Naruto, con pereza guardando su espada._

 _-Por supuesto que no-. Decía Konohamaru, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo fue capturado por Konan._

 _-Ya escuchaste al capitán, mocoso dijo que lo arreglarán después-. Decía Konan, tomando un poco de vuelo y lanzando con fuerzas a Konohamaru hasta perderlo de vista._

 _-Bien en marcha, por cierto Konan ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puedan estar los demás?-. Preguntaba Naruto, al ver que su compañera había regresado a su tamaño normal._

 _-La verdad no tengo idea, solo escuche rumores de que zorro está en prisión y oso supuestamente había sido asesinado-. Decía Konan, con una mano en la barbilla._

 _-Bien, mejor vayamos con Bruno, si lo dejamos más tiempo solo seguro y comenzará a hacer agujero por todas partes-. Decía Naruto, comenzando a caminar fuera de el bosque._

 _-¿Bruno?-. Preguntaban tanto Konan como Sara, al no entender a que se refería Naruto._

 _-¿Qué no les había dicho? Bruno es el nombre de el lobo, lo encontré con Natsu cuando era un cachorrito digamos que es algo así como el hermano mayor-. Decía Naruto, sonriendo para acto seguido seguir su camino._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ya sé que a sido mucho tiempo desde que actualices esta historia, pero espero que la sigan apoyando._

 _Pecados Capitales._

 _ **Ira: Naruto.**_

 _ **Envidia: Konan.**_

 _ **Codicia:?**_

 _ **Pereza:?**_

 _ **Liguria:?**_

 _ **Gula:?**_

 _ **Orgullo:?**_

 _Ahora vamos con el Review._

 _CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que te haya complacido este saludos._

 _Si son nuevos por favor dejen su comentario y apoyen la historia saludos._


	5. Capítulo 4

_Capitulo 4._

 _Tras haber salido de el bosque del sueño blanco Naruto, Konan, Sara y Natsu salen para ver a un enorme lobo de pelaje oscuro escarbando en el suelo con gran determinación._

 _-Suspiró…ya empezó de nuevo con esto ¡Bruno deja de estar haciendo agujeros por todos lados!-. Grito Naruto, caminando hasta quedar en frente de el lobo._

 _-Grrr-. Gruño Bruno, molesto quedando de frente de su dueño y mostrándole los colmillos._

 _-Será mejor que retroceda Naruto-San/ Capitán-. Dijeron ambas mujeres, inquietas de como la bestia estaba viendo a el pecado._

 _Pero Naruto hizo caso omiso de las advertencias para acto seguido ser cubierto de saliva del lobo que no paraba de lamerlo._

 _-Bruno, Bruno, Bruno, ya es suficiente ya es tiempo de irnos-. Dijo Naruto, con la ropa empapada._

 _-Grrrhhh-. Gruño Bruno, al ver a Konan pero cuando vio a Sara se quedo por un momento estático._

 _-¿Saben donde podría estar el siguiente pecado Konan-San, Naruto-San?-. Pregunto Sara, algo dudosa._

 _-Iremos a El País De Las Olas, escuche rumores de que habrá una subasta mascarada de un traficante tiene en sus manos a uno de los nuestros -. Dijo Konan, caminando a la taberna de forma despreocupada._

 _-¿Qué tan segura crees que la información sea confiable?-. Pregunto Naruto, exprimiendo su camisa de toda la salida que Bruno le había dado en sus lamidas._

 _-Honestamente creo que es muy probable que se trate de una mentira…pero es mejor que estar yendo a ciegas no lo cree Capitán-. Dijo Konan, mirándolo de reojo antes de ingresar a la taberna._

 _-Supongo que es verdad, en marcha amigo cuando lleguemos te daré tu ración de comida-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _Al escuchar esa noticia Bruno comenzó a moverse a su alrededor saltando con gran alegría y haciendo que el suelo temblase por unos momentos._

 _-Raaah, Raaah-. Rugió molesto Natsu ante la imprudencia de Bruno._

 _-Ya, ya, tranquilícense ambos ya es tiempo de irnos-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _Sara veía todo con ternura al ver cómo hace apenas unos segundos habían estado en peligro y ahora el pecado estaba tan calmado como si la situación anterior jamás hubiera ocurrido antes._

 _-Vamos Sara, es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa dándole unas palmadas a Bruno para segundos después dirigirse a la taberna._

 _-De acuerdo-. Dijo Sara, apenada ante la sonrisa que Naruto le había dado._

 _ **El Lobo Ambulante.**_

 _-Así que aquí es donde te has pasado todo este tiempo escondido he Capitán-. Dijo Konan, observando la estructura de el interior._

 _-Si, sabias que debíamos desaparecer por un tiempo Konan-. Dijo Naruto, sentado en una de las sillas, reclinando el asiento hacia atrás viendo el techo con gran interés._

 _-Por cierto, ¿Mencionaste que conocías a Konohamaru? No es así princesa-. Dijo Konan, sentándose en la barra viendo fijamente a Sara con unos ojos fríos._

 _Pasaron unos segundo que fueron muy incómodos cuando de pronto Sara decido hablar._

 _-Konohamaru siempre a estado a el servicio de la familia desde que era pequeño, siempre protegía a mi hermana mayor, incluso después de la misteriosa muerte que tuvo su abuelo…no logro entender por qué de pronto se comporta así-. Dijo Sara, algo confusa y preocupada del repentino cambio que tuvo su amigo de la infancia._

 _-Tranquila Sara, quizás el tenga sus motivos-. Dijo Naruto, despreocupado de la situación con la que acaban de lidiar._

 _-Eso espero-. Dijo Sara, aún algo inquieta._

 _-¿Qué ahí de ti Konan, que estuviste haciendo desde que nos separamos?-. Pregunto Naruto, levantando su mano hasta tomar una cuerda que hizo activar un mecanismo del que salieron unos tarros de cerveza y unos platillos de comida._

 _-Estuve viajando por los reinos un poco, me quedaba máximo 3 meses antes de que comenzara a levantar sospechas, hubo una veces en que me encontré con cierto Zorro molesto que casi hizo que me atraparán, recolectaba algo de información, liberaba a algunos pueblos que los tenían como esclavos entre otras cosas-. Relataba Konan, algunas cosas sobre su pasado con algo de aburrimiento._

 _-Me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo Zorro en estos momentos-. Dijo Naruto, observando el folleto de su viejo amigo._

 _ **País de las Olas.**_

 _En lo más lejano de la aldea de el pueblo se encontraba una mansión, con unos lujos exageradamente caros, como algunos otros sumamente ridículos, se encontraban tres personas sentadas en unas sillas cubiertas de oro, jugando en una mesa ajedrez con las piezas hechas de diamantes._

 _-Acaban de llegar noticias que Konohamaru luchó contra 2 Pecados Capitales-. Dijo una mujer, observando cómo a lo lejos unos hombres atravesaban con lanzas y espadas a un hombre que estaba atado de manos en un poste de madera._

 _-¿En serio?-. Pregunto un hombre, de baja estatura con unas gafas oscuras, un traje ajustado muy lujoso junto a un bastón._

 _-Descuide Señor, ellos no intervendrán en la subasta-. Dijo un hombre, que estaba jugando en el ajedrez._

 _De pronto la atmósfera cambio de forma drástica y en eso se comenzó a escuchar una voz._

 _-Así que finalmente, el Capitán volvió eso es excelente-. Dijo el hombre del poste, sonriendo con gran alegría y dejando a los presentes sin palabras._

 _-¿Creí que había dicho que el ya no hablaba?-. Dijo la mujer, algo sorprendía y un poco aterrada._

 _-No te preocupes en un segundo lo arreglo, hagan que ese bastardo cierre la boca-. Dijo el hombre, de baja estatura caminando al prisionero._

 _Los guardias sin dudarlo comenzaron a apuñalarlo en puntos vitales de el cuerpo, causando una gran hemorragia interna y que la sangre comenzará a salir de su boca._

 _-Eso…que tienes….enano-. Murmuró el hombre, sin que se le entendiera nada._

 _El hombre se acerca de forma molesta hasta estar en frente de la cara de el prisionero._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste basura inservible?-. Pregunto el hombre, molesto sacando de su bastón una espada y atravesándole el corazón a su prisionero._

 _El prisionero pareció que había dejado de moverse, aún que el hombre pequeño seguía frente a su cara cuando de pronto recibe un gran escupitajo de sangre en la cara._

 _-Dije, que si eso es lo mejor que tienes enano bastardo-. Repito el prisionero, con una sonrisa satisfactoria._

 _-Muy pronto vendrán por ti y ya no será mi problema-. Dijo el hombre, limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla, marchándose directo a su mansión pero en eso._

 _-Tenlo pro seguro, muy pronto saldré de aquí, te quitaré todo lo que te importa y cuando ya no tengas nada te arrebataré tu miserable vida con mis manos-. Dijo el prisionero, con ojos fríos y ninguna expresión de broma o mentira en su rostro._

 _Lejos del país de las olas estaba ocurriendo una batalla bastante tensa en El Lobo Ambulante._

 _ **El Lobo Ambulante.**_

 _-¿Porqué tengo que entrar yo?-. Preguntó Konan, mirando muy molesta al dueño de la taberna._

 _-En primera lugar, he escuchado rumores de ese tipo, podemos entrar y sacar a nuestro camarada-. Trató Naruto de explicarlo._

 _-¡Eso, eso, hagamos eso!-. Grito Konan, molesta tratando de evitar el plan que creía que Naruto diría._

 _-¿Y así llamar más la atención de todo el mundo que los pecados siguen vivos y están volviéndose a juntar?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una ceja alzada._

 _-¿Pero debo usar yo el vestido?-. Pregunto Konan, señalando un vestido plateado muy provocativo._

 _-Podría usarlo yo, pero no creo que cause la misma impresión en mi cómo podría hacerlo en ti-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _-Voy asesinarlos a ambos-. Murmuró Konan, tomando el vestido y caminando de forma molesta hasta el baño._

 _-Naruto-San, yo pude haber hecho eso sí Konan-San no lo hubiera querido-. Dijo Sara, tratando de querer ser útil._

 _-Sara apreció tú entusiasmo pero no tienes lo que se necesita para esto, Konan está más preparada de lo que crees-. Dijo Naruto, tratando de no sonar rudo._

 _-¡Pero también quiero ser útil!-. Grito Sara, molesta antes de haber notado por como había reaccionado._

 _-Y lo seremos, pero no necesariamente tenemos que ir a todas las misiones, habrá ocasiones en las que sólo habrá poca participación para los demás-. Dijo Naruto, de como hacen las cosas._

 _-Si alguno de ustedes dice algo sobre este estupido vestido o que bien me veo lo asesinó y eso te incluye a ti también pulgoso-. Dijo Konan, entramado a la habitación con el radiante vestido que le pegaba a la perfección a su cuerpo._

 _Solo había un pequeño problema y eso sería la mirada atemorizante que estaba lanzándose a todos y Natsu estaba bien nervioso que hasta sentía que Konan podía olfatear su miedo._

 _-No habrá manera de que no logres entrar-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo ante el echo de el plan pueda pasar desapercibido._

 _-Me deberás un favor enorme por esto Capitán-. Dijo Konan, sentándose molesta y algo incomoda._

 _-Si llegas a estar tranquila durante toda la misión y si el prisionero que sospecho quién es no lo asesinas y todo sale intacto tendré una cita contigo-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo agarrando su tarro de cerveza esperando que esto que le haya ofrecido le ayudará a calmarse un poco._

 _-Puedo hacer que le pasen "accidentes" a las personas molestas 8 veces-. Dijo Konan, comenzando con los términos de la misión._

 _-5 veces, siempre y cuando no le rompas la cara a nadie y el dueño de la casa vale por 2-. Dijo Naruto, sabiendo el temperamento que poseía el pecado de la envidia cuando algún hombre trataba de sobrepasarse con ella._

 _-¿Cuánto vale si es quien creo que es?-. Pregunto Konan, apretando fuertemente la mesa y logrando que comenzará a agrietarse._

 _-Si es "él" revelarías el plan por completo y tendríamos que entra por la fuerza, así que si lo golpeas durante el rescate el trato se cancela…puedes golpearlo cuando todo esto termine-. Dijo Naruto, sabiendo que la relación entre algunos pecados era apenas estable, y otras veces era muy confiable._

 _-Naruto-San, Konan-San hemos llegado-. Dijo Sara, al ver que Bruno había dejado de moverse._

 _-De acuerdo Sara y yo estaremos en el pueblo, en cuanto a ti Konan será mejor que te dirijas a la fiesta-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo y lanzándole un antifaz._

 _-Más vale que no sea ese maldito desgraciado-. Dijo Konan, colocándose el antifaz y marchándose._

 _ **Mansión.**_

 _-Todo está listo para el evento de esta noche, Señor Gato-. Informó un de los hombres, entrando al despacho del dueño de la mansión._

 _-Espléndido, ¿los caballero tienen todo preparado por si ocurre algún inconveniente?-. Pregunto Gato, fumando un cigarro._

 _-Todo está listo, nada arruinara la subasta-. Dijo el hombre, retirándose de la habitación hasta que._

 _-¿Qué ahí de ese molesto carpintero?, ¿ ya dejó esa loca idea de construir aún ese estupido puente? Gato, de forma seria logrando que el hombre se detuviera en seco._

 _-No, a rechazado los sobornos, las amenazas, las repentinas visitas a si casa, esa familia es realmente terca, están empeñados en construir ese estupido puente-. Dijo el hombre, irritado de la terquedad en construir un puente._

 _-Tratamos de ser amables con él y lo hizo fue escupirnos en la cara…asesínalos a todo, has que parezca un accidente-. Dijo Gato, con ojos fríos._

 _-Señor…pero también ahí un niño y una mujer-. Dijo el hombre, algo dudoso._

 _-Si no puedes hacer el trabajo entonces-. Dijo Gato, viendo al hombre siendo atravesado por una gran espada._

 _-Señor…Gato-. Dijo el hombre, con sus últimas palabras saliendo sangre de su boca y su vitalidad saliendo de sus ojos dejándolos en un vacío oscuro._

 _-Ya no me sirves de nada, espero no tienen ningún problema en hacer el trabajo no es así Zabuza-. Dijo Gato, observando a un hombre alto con la boca cubierta de vendas y a una llevaba en sus manos la espada que asesinó al hombre aún escurriendo la sangre y un poco de sus entrañas._

 _-Eso para mi no será ningún problema, siempre y cuando agregues otro cero a mi pago-. Dijo Zabuza, con voz profunda y sin emoción._

 _-Bien, no te preocupes del pago ahora encárgate de ellos-. Dijo Gato, viéndolo marchar de la oficina._

 _De pronto se escucha el tintineo de una campana y dos personas aparecen sentadas en frente de Gato._

 _-Supongo que eso fue un desperdicio de tiempo-. Dijo Gato, sin sorprenderse de sus invitados._

 _-Nos acaban de informar que los pecados acaban de llegar-. Dijo un hombre, grande y alto, calvo y llevaba una túnica oscura bajo una capa blanca._

 _-Excelente-. Dijo Gato, complacido de escuchar esa noticia._

 _-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?-. Pregunto una mujer, con cabello largo de un color claro y labial oscuro._

 _Su vestimenta era de un traje claro que le cubría el torso, tenía un escote, dejaba al descubierto parte de la espalda, así como una apertura en la parte del ombligo. También utilizaba calentadores oscuros en los brazos y medias largas del mismo color._

 _-Ruin tú irás a asesinar a Zabuza y si encuentras algo sabes que hacer, en cuanto a ti Friesia quédate aquí algo me dice que vendrán a buscar a la atracción principal de esta noche-. Dijo Gato, dando la orden viendo como el hombre se desvanecía y la mujer salía de su oficina._

 _ **Con Naruto y Sara.**_

 _-Gracias-. Dijo Naruto, pagándole a un señor por una bolsa de víveres._

 _El pueblo era algo humilde, no había muchos puestos abiertos, algunos apenas y podían salir al día._

 _-Pobre gente, muchos de ellos deben de estar sufriendo-. Dijo Sara, al ver a niños cubriéndose del frío y otros apenas logrando estar despiertos._

 _-Este país a pasado por mucho, las aldeas ninjas la dejaron de lado, ya que no lo ven como amenaza y no tienen muchos recurso para pedir ayuda a una aldea, por otro lado los reinos cómo puedes ver no se entromete ya que no ahí nada para entrar-. Explicó. Naruto, caminando hasta los niños y sacando unos cuantos emparedados y unas manzanas para que pudieran comer._

 _-Es horrible, ¿ cómo pueden dejar a estas personas a su suerte? Solo por no contar con los recursos necesarios-. Dijo Sara, molesta al ver cuán egoístas las personas se habían vuelto._

 _-Tan pronto como hayamos conformado si uno de los pecados está aquí o no liberaremos a las personas de esta esclavitud, pero por ahora debemos de estar esperando-. Dijo Naruto, comenzando a sentir que todo esto está demasiado fácil._

 _En eso comenzaron a escucharse el tintine de una campana, logrando llamar la atención de el pecado al creer ver visto a un hombre al final de la calle y se desvanecía entre la niebla._

 _-(¿Acaso ellos ya lo saben?)-. Pensó Naruto, agudizando sus sentidos al 100%._

 _-Naruto-San, Naruto-San…¿Se encuentra bien?-. Pregunto Sara, preocupada._

 _-Si, descuida Sara-. Dijo tratando de parecer lo más normal posible._

 _Varias horas después._

 _ **Mansión.**_

 _La fiesta estaba en su curso Konan se la pasaba observando todo con discreción, escapando de pretendientes que lo único que querían era llevársela a la cama._

 _-Su atención por favor las subastas están a punto de comenzar tomen asiento por favor-. Se escuchó la voz de Gato, logrando que todos los corruptos se dirigieran a la sala._

 _-(Aquí vamos)-. Pensó Konan, tomando una respiración y esperando que la información haya sido correcta._

 _-El primer artículo es un está vieja espada que según la leyenda le pertenece al Segundo Hokage, Tobimara Senju-. Dijo Gato, mostrando una la legendaria espada._

 _-(Esa no es la espada es solo una réplica)-. Pensó Konan, sin mucho interés y viendo cuan estupidos eran los corruptos al ofrecer cantidades exageradamente caras._

 _-El segundo artículo es un torso de meteorito que callo aquí hace millones de años-. Dijo Gato, mostrando una piedra pequeña, pintada de negro con algunos agujeros._

 _-(Supongo que esté era una estafa)-. Pensó Konan, levantándose de la silla lista para salir de ese lugar hasta que._

 _-Como último artículo de la noche tenemos aquí a un miembro de los pecados capitales, debo decirles es arrogante, repulsivo, estuvo callado por mucho tiempo-. Describía Gato, la descripción de su prisionero, justo al tiempo que una jaula se iba bajando en el centro de la habitación con una persona dentro._

 _-Oooh Gato, no sabía que me tenías tanto aprecio enanito psicopata-. Dijo una voz que Konan, jamás podría olvidar causando que poco a poco su ceño fruncido adornará su rostro._

 _-Con ustedes **El Pecado de la Codicia** -. Dijo Gato, revelando los reflectores sobre el._

 _La sala se lleno de murmullos y asombro al verlo._

 _-Hey, hey, hey, como si ustedes no tuvieran sus asuntos-. Dijo el pecado, molesto al ver cómo lo estaban exhibiendo hasta que se percata de una invitada._

 _-Que comience la subasta-. Dijo Gato, esperando ganar mucho dinero._

 _10 minutos._

 _La subasta ya se encontraba en más de los 50,000,000,000 Ruby's estando a punto de cerrarse hasta que._

 _-Vamos Serpiente, no seas tacaña fue hace mucho tiempo ese accidente-. Dijo el pecado, haciendo que Konan, comenzará a caminara hasta estar frente a la celda de el pecado de la codicia._

 _-Eres un maldito lo sabías **Remolino de Arena** -. Dijo Konan, colocando sus manos en el piso haciendo que el suelo de la habitación se tornara en arenas movedizas atrapando a los corruptos y volviendo a cambiar la estructura de la tierra volviéndola sólida dejándolos atrapados._

 _-Esa es mi chica-. Sonrío Codicia, alegre de lo que estaba haciendo._

 _-Cierra la boca maldito imbecil **Metal Pesado** -. Dijo Konan, levantando sus brazos y tomando la forma del acero, derruyendo la jaula y de pasada lanzándole un potente puñetazo en la cara al pecado que lo lanzó a las a fueras de la mansión._

 _Konan campana hasta uno de los roperos y tomando algo de ropa y saliendo de la mansión._

 _-¿Qué rayos estás esperando Friesia? Ve por ellos ahora mismo-. Dijo Gato, furioso mirando a las escaleras donde estaba su respaldo._

 _-En seguida señor…que comience la cacería-. Dijo Friesia, saltando a una ventana en busca de los pecados._

 _ **Con Konan y Codicia.**_

 _-¡Eso fue realmente exagerado maldita bruja!-. Grito Codicia, con un gran sangrado en su rostro por como lo había "rescatado"._

 _-Eso fue por lo qué pasó hace 5 años, maldito bastardo-. Dijo Konan, lanzándole unos pantalones cafés, una playera negra y una camisa morada._

 _-¿Dónde está El Capitan?-. Preguntó Codicia, colocándose la ropa y comenzando a correr a el bosque._

 _-Nos reuniremos más adelante-. Dijo Konan, lanzando los molestos tacones a un arbusto para así poder correr con más libertad._

 _-Por cierto Konan…¿Por qué rayos traes un vestido?-. Dijo Codicia, señalándola y tratando de aguantar las ganas de reírse._

 _-(Al diablo esa cita esto vale 1000 veces más la pena)-. Pensó Konan, levantando su pierna izquierda y fundiéndola en metal y dándole una patada fuertísima en los bajos a Codicia._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, aquí sigo con la historia espero sigan dándole su apoyo y trataré de actualizar esta historia con más frecuencia._

 _Aún no sé cuál será la siguiente historia que actualizare por favor dejen sus sugerencias y comentarios en la historia para saber cuál es la siguiente que quieran que actualice saludos._

 _ **Pecados Capitales.**_

 _ **Ira: Naruto.**_

 _ **Envidia: Konan.**_

 _ **Codicia:? (Ya lo adivinaron)**_

 _ **Pereza:?**_

 _ **Lujuria:?**_

 _ **Gula:?**_

 _ **Orgullo:?**_

 _Ahora sin más que decir vamos con los Reviews._

 _CCSakuraforever: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo amigo, algunas preguntas aún tardarán en ser reveladas espero te haya agradado el capítulo amigo._

 _Bladetir: Saludos amigo._

 _Harlequiin Uzumaki: Gracias por tu apoyo saludos._

 _Jos Wihtecrow: La siguiente parte disfrútalo amigo saludos._

 _Fenixrojo36: No entendí a tu comentario amigo espero que te haya gustado saludos._

 _Sergio: Gracias por tu apoyo aquí está el siguiente capítulo saludos._

 _Si son nuevos dejen sus comentarios y apoyo a la historia saludos._


	6. Capitulo 5

_Capitulo 5._

 _Konan y Codicia corrían a gran velocidad por el bosque tratando de alejarse lo más deprisa de la mansión donde habían estado hace algunos momentos._

 _-¿A dónde vamos exactamente ahora Konan?-. Pregunto Codicia, con cara de aburrimiento, tras haber estado en silencio desde que habían salido de la subasta._

 _-Iremos a la taberna de "El Lobo Ambulante", por cierto tengo curiosidad…¿Cómo es que té atraparon? Eres mucho más astuto que eso-. Dijo Konan, mirándolo algo molesta._

 _-¿Y yo cuando dije que me habían atrapado?-. Pregunto Codicia, con la ceja alzada._

 _-Aguarda eso quiere decir que…-. Se sorprendió Konan._

 _-Me aburrí mucho de andar por todos lados, supuse que tarde o temprano El Capitan nos reunirá, así que decidí quedarme sentado en el mismo lugar-. Explico Codicia, haciendo que Konan parase de correr._

 _-¡Estas diciendo que solo dejaste que te atraparan para así matar el tiempo, estupido Zorro!-. Grito Konan, furiosa._

 _-precisamente, esa fue una de mis mejores ideas ¿Qué más podría hacer?-. Pregunto Codicia, de forma aburrida._

 _En eso se comienza a escuchar el ruido de muchos revoloteos haciendo que ambos pecados levantasen la vista al cielo._

 _-Lamentó interrumpir su momento de recuento ahora, pero que les párese si lo retoman en la mansión del Señor Gato-. Dijo Friesia, apareciendo en un torbellino de insectos._

 _-Ya decía yo que estaba comenzando a oler a lamebotas, por que no vas y le besas los pies a Ruin…oh y antes de que lo olvide dile a esa bola de albóndiga que se cuide la espalda, tan pronto como termine mi charla con El Capitan iré tras el-. Dijo Codicia, viendo de forma molesta a Friesia._

 _-Tu si que sabes cómo hablar con las mujeres-. Dijo Friesia, con el ceño fruncido y mirando con gran enojó a el pecado._

 _-Créeme que está loca que está junto a mí es más femenina que tú y eso ya es decir mucho-. Dijo Codicia, señalando con su pulgar a Konan._

 _-¡Cierra la boca estupido!-. Grito Konan, con la cara roja de ira ante el comentario que le había echo su compañero._

 _\- Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes es hora de que vayamos de regreso… **Rain Capriccio** -. Dijo Friesia, llamando un gran enjambre de insectos venenosos, comenzando a echar ácido erradicando toda la flora y fauna que estaban a su alrededor._

 _-No, no, no, ¿Porqué…porque?-. Pregunto Konan, con la voz aterrada retrocediendo con algo de miedo._

 _-¡No me digas que aún les tienes miedo!-. Grito Codicia, evadiendo las gotas asidas que caían alrededor._

 _-Jujujuju, nunca hubiera imaginado que uno de ustedes le tuvieran miedo a algo tan bello-. Río Friesia, al ver el temor que estaba viendo en Konan._

 _-¡Ahhh, no se me acerquen…aléjense de mí, no me toquen, por favor!-. Grito cómicamente Konan, corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de mantener a los insectos que la perseguían._

 _-(¿En serio mandaste a ella en mi rescate Capitan?)-. Pensó Codicia, con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud de su compañera._

 _Konan pasó de largo viendo a todos los insectos que venían directo a su compañero._

 _-No estorben, asquerosas pestilencias-. Dijo Codicia, lanzando sus puños al frente asesinado en unos cuantos segundos a todos los insectos._

 _Friesia vio algo aterrada como Codicia había asesinado a sus preciados insectos con facilidad, pero de pronto comenzó a reírse ya que cuando los aplastas sus insectos dejaban pequeñas gotas de asido en el cuerpo del contrincante y haciendo que el veneno entrara por sus venas y lo asesinara de una forma lenta y dolorosa._

 _-Jejeje es tu fin, si no te tomas este frasco en 15 segundos morirás-. Dijo Friesia, sonriendo mostrando un envase de líquido anaranjado, para acto seguido comenzar a lanzarlo en el aire esperando a que volviese a caer._

 _-¿Te refieres a este?-. Pregunto Codicia, levantando su mano con el dichoso elixir._

 _Haciendo que Friesia se le cállese la boca hasta el suelo, para momento más tarde comenzar a mirar por todos lados y comenzar a buscar entre sus bolsillos._

 _-(¿Cómo es que? ¿Cuándo?)-. Pensó Friesia, sin comprender cómo le había quitado el frasco._

 _-Esto ya se me está haciendo aburrido…¿quieres terminar con ella?-. Pregunto Codicia, sin dejar de mirar a Friesia._

 _-Por supuesto-. Se escuchó la voz de Konan, más calmada y con confianza._

 _Con cada paso que daba se sentía un terremoto a su alrededor que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer de manera abrupta, logrando infundir un gran miedo en Friesia._

 _-Esperan…no tienen que hacerlo…podemos…podemos llegar a un acuerdo-. Dijo Friesia, retrocediendo con algo de temor._

 _De pronto una espesa niebla comenzó a rodéalos a todos haciendo que se pusieran en alerta._

 _-(Genial ahora que)-. Pensó Codicia, poniéndose en alerta._

 _-¿Llamaste refuerzos?-. Pregunto Konan, mirando a Friesia con el ceño fruncido._

 _Justo antes de que ella respondiera cayeron un para de senbos a centímetros de ellas._

 _De pronto cayó una persona que llevaba un kimono de rayas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía el pelo recogido en un sujetador blanco, con sus mechones enmarcando su rostro, llevaba puesta una máscara con el símbolo de Kirigakure._

 _-Sabes sería un buen momento para que me ayudaras-. Dijo Konan, viendo de reojo a su compañero._

 _-Me niego, no tengo ganas de hacerlo, además se nota que tú lo estás manejando muy bien-. Dijo Codicia, moviendo su mano en forma de aburrimiento._

 _Al no obtener la respuesta que ella había querido, camino hasta uno de los senbos que estaban tirados en el suelo, lo examinó durante unos segundos para después colocar su mano en el suelo y levantarla poco a poco formando un gran senbos de tamaño grande pareciendo una lanza, dándose vuelta a donde se encontraba su compañero y lanzando la estaca de roca con todas sus fuerzas atravesando el pecho de Codicia junto con algunos árboles de paso._

 _-¿Te gustaría volver a recapacitar tu respuesta?-. Pregunto Konan, apareciendo otra estaca de piedra y mirando con el ceño fruncido a su compañero._

 _-Bien, bien lo haré-. Dijo Codicia, caminado hasta su compañera, regenerado su herida por completo dejando con la boca hasta el suelo a Friesia y al recién llegado._

 _-Así me gusta-. Dijo Konan, satisfecha de que su compañero cambiara de opinión._

 _-Por cierto me tendrás que pagar un nuevo atuendo-. Dijo Codicia, señalando su ropa a si mismo._

 _-Por favor, ni siquiera la compraste, pero está bien te conseguiré otra cosa, pero primero ahí que encargarnos de esto-. Dijo Konan, sonriendo un poco de lado._

 _-Esto será divertido-. Dijo Codicia, tronándose sus huesos._

 _ **Con Naruto y Sara.**_

 _-Está noche haremos un banquete, aún que con lo poco que tenemos parece que deberemos ir de pesca-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo de lado cargando con una bolsas de víveres._

 _En cambio Sara seguía un poco decaída por la situación en la que se encontraba el pueblo._

 _-Sara, que opinas si invitamos al pueblo, creo que después de todo esta gente merece tener devuelta algo de esperanza-. Dijo Naruto, sonriéndole para así tratar de animarla de alguna forma._

 _-¿De verdad lo dice en serio Naruto-San? Eso sería estupendo-. Dijo Sara, animada de la idea que le había dicho._

 _-Bien entonces tú ve preparando las mesas y yo me encargo de la comida-. Dijo Naruto, observando a lo lejos la taberna junto a Natsu y Bruno que se les veía viendo el cielo._

 _-Me esforzarse-. Dijo Sara, llena de determinación._

 _En eso Naruto observa de reojo como el mismo hombre que había visto en el pueblo._

 _-Sara adelanta, hay algo de lo que debo encargarme no tardaré mucho-. Dijo Naruto, entregándole los víveres y corriendo al bosque._

 _-(Mucho cuidado Naruto-San)-. Pensó Sara, sabiendo que algo tenía inquieto al pecado._

 _ **Bosque.**_

 _-Bien muéstrense, se que me han estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato-. Dijo Naruto, caminado hasta el centro del bosque, para lograr ver desde que punto podría llegar un ataque._

 _En eso se volvieron a escuchar los mismos tintineos que escuchó en el pueblo y al mismo tiempo se juntara una gran niebla._

 _-(Supongo que el encargo tardará más de lo que pensé)-. Pensó Naruto, con sus manos en los bolsillos aguardo con calma antes de que la batalla iniciará._

 _En lo alto de un árbol se encontraba Ruin, junto con un pequeño escuadrón de bandidos._

 _-Vayan por el-. Dijo Ruin, volviendo a sonar a campana._

 _Sin tiempo que perder los bandidos se lanzaron directo a su objetivo, listos para terminar con el de una vez por todas._

 _-Este trabajo fue el más sencillo-. Dijo uno de los bandidos, tomando con destreza su lanza._

 _-Hay un bono por el que lo asesine y ese extra ya tiene mi nombre escrito-. Dijo otro de los bandidos, con una especie guantes con garras listo._

 _-¿Creen que habrá uno para mí si es que yo soy el vencedor?-. Pregunto una voz, detrás de ellos._

 _Al darse la vuelta los bandidos observaron a Zabuza caminado con su espada llena de sangre y liberando un aura asesina que mostraba a un demonio._

 _-(¿Cómo es que sigue con vida? Estoy seguro de que lo vi morir)-. Pensó Ruin, algo asustado._

 _-Vaya eres uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla-. Dijo Naruto, tranquilamente al ver que el último invitado había llegado._

 _-Me siento honrando…al saber que **el Pecado de la ira** sepa de mi-. Dijo Zabuza, con una gran sonrisa._

 _-¿Te apetece un baile?-. Pregunto Naruto, llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada._

 _-¡Oye imbecil nosotros llegamos primero así que márchate-. Dijo el bandido, corriendo molestamente con su lanza listo para asesinar a Zabuza._

 _-¡No esperare ni un segundo más! -. Grito el segundo, corriendo con sus garras directo a Naruto._

 _Tanto Zabuza como Naruto se quedaron quietos durante unos cuantos segundos._

 _-¡Muere/Es tu fin!-. Lanzaron un golpe crítico los bandidos esperando haber terminado con ellos._

 _-Eres ruidos, mejor cállate de una vez-. Dijo Naruto, elevando su puño con algo de pesadez, golpeando al delincuente y enterando su cabeza como si fuese una avestruz._

 _-Eres demasiado débil, incluso usar mi espada sería un desperdicio de energía-. Dijo Zabuza, levantando su pie con fuerza, golpeando al bandido lanzándolo directo a un árbol y dejándolo inconsciente._

 _-(Estoy en desventaja, si llegó a luchar contra Zabuza quizás tengo una oportunidad…pero no sé sabe mucho de **Los Pecados** **Capitales** )-. Pensó Ruin, al ver lo fácil que habían detenido a sus subordinados._

 _De pronto se comenzó a escuchar un fuerte estruendo que iba en la dirección en la que ellos estaban._

 _-(Friesia…¿Qué rayos es lo que estás haciendo)-. Pensó Ruin, al ver que en esa dirección era donde estaba la mansión de Gato._

 _-(Supongo que ya salieron de la mansión)-. Pensó Naruto, con una sonrisa, para segundos más tarde lanzarse a luchar._

 _Zabuza tomó su gran espada lanzándole una potente estocada en horizontal esperándolo partir a la mitad._

 _-Linda espada-. Dijo Naruto, parado en la punta contemplando el arma de el espadachín de la niebla._

 _-¡Te la mostraré más de cerca!-. Grito Zabuza, con entusiasmo moviendo su espada haciendo que Naruto, saltara e impactará su arma con la de Zabuza._

 _Los impactos comenzaban a ser pequeños temblores a su alrededor, haciendo que salieran chispas de vez en cuando._

 _-Esa espada ya está muy desgasta, deberías de cambiar a otra-. Dijo Zabuza, observando el arma desgastada que el pecado llevaba en sus manos._

 _-No lo creo, es decir mírame estoy ganándote con esta vieja espada, sin mucha dificultad-. Dijo Naruto, viendo con inocencia su arma y haciendo que se enfadara el espadachín._

 _-Veamos como manejas esto… **Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu** -. Dijo Zabuza, saltando en el estanque que estaba cerca de ellos, formando una ola poderosa que había arrasado alguno de los árboles._

 _-(Es mi oportunidad)-. Pensó Ruin, sonando la campana metiéndolos a ambos en una ilusión._

 _ **Con Konan y Codicia.**_

 _-Esto es muy aburrido…¿Podemos cambiar de contrincante?-. Pregunto Codicia, saltando en el aire y lanzar patadas rápidas a los insectos._

 _-¿Y tener que luchar con esos insectos? No gracias-. Dijo Konan, levantando pilares de roca, cubriendo los senbos que le estaban lanzando._

 _-Te echo una mano y ni siquiera puedo escoger a mi contrincante…esto es tan injusto-. Dijo Codicia, evadiendo los latigazos de Friesia con facilidad._

 _-Hay veces que te comportas como un niño inmaduro-. Murmuró Konan, enojada de la actitud que tenía su compañero._

 _-(¿Cómo es que hablan tanto? Están peleando más entre ellos que enfocándose el combate)-. Pensó Friesia , irritada de lo que estaban haciendo._

 _-¿Qué te parece si acabamos con este de una vez? Esto es realmente aburrido-. Dijo Codicia, parándose de golpe y mirando de reojo a Konan._

 _-Lo único que quieres es tener tus competencias consecutivas con El Capitan-. Dijo Konan, aumentando de tamaño su mano izquierda y mandándola directamente contra el enmascarado dejándolo fuera de combate._

 _-Oye sabes que mis competencias con El Capitan son más entretenidas que esto…¿Por cierto en cuanto está el marcador hasta ahora?-. Pregunto Codicia, llevando su mano derecha a su barbilla tratando de recordar su marcador._

 _-Yo que se, yo no era quien llevaba el marcador…por cierto deberías tener cuidado-. Dijo Konan, de brazos cruzados._

 _Codicia se dio vuelta para recibir el latigazo de Friesia por toda su espalda junto a su abdomen destruyéndole por completo su atuendo._

 _-Oh vamos ni llevaba una hora con este atuendo, ahora si quiero uno nuevo…y en cuanto a ti Friesia, en un minuto te atiendo estoy tratando de recordar algo más importante-. Dijo Codicia, viendo de mala gana a la domadora de los insectos._

 _-Eso te lo mereces por ser tan descuidado-. Dijo Konan, sonriendo de medio lado al ver cómo su compañero sufría._

 _Por otro lado Friesia estaba realmente asustada de como todas las heridas que le habían causado estaban desapareciendo._

 _-Por favor, cuando lo hago yo esta mal pero si lo hace El Capitan hasta le felicitas por eso…!Al fin!-. Grito de golpe Codicia, volteando a Friesia con una sonrisa siniestra._

 _Codicia corrió directo a ella y lanzó un fuerte golpe en su abdomen, causando que su oponente bajara su guardia y vomitara un poco, acto seguido la toco en los hombros por unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella cayera al suelo inconsciente._

 _-Al fin decidiste luchar en serio-. Dijo Konan, caminado de vuelta por el camino que tenían antes._

 _-¿Qué? No, para nada ya recordé el marcador que tenía con El Capitan-. Dijo Codicia, feliz._

 _-¿Hiciste todo eso por la competencia?-. Pregunto Konan, algo enojada._

 _-Por lo menos yo no le tengo fobia a los insectos-. Dijo Codicia, burlándose del miedo que le tenía su compañera por los insectos._

 _Konan al escuchar eso se volteó con una mirada espeluznante forjando sus puños de nuevo en acero._

 _-Yo solo decía-. Dijo Codicia, algo nervioso desviando un poco la mirada._

 _De pronto Konan se da cuenta de que algo estaba mal, al ver una gran cantidad de agua inundando el bosque y al haber arrasado unos cuantos árboles en el proceso._

 _-Algo está mal aquí-. Dijo Konan, alerta preparándose por si los atacarían._

 _-Esto es obra de Momochi-. Dijo Codicia, de forma seria viendo detenidamente el entorno._

 _-Sabía que Friesia no podía hacerlo, pero que suerte la mía, primero teníamos a uno de los pecados en nuestro poder, lo que hizo que otros dos salieran de sus escondites en busca de su camarada y ahora ustedes serán erradicados por no más ni menos que su queridísimo Capitan-. Dijo Ruin, sonando la campana de su báculo haciendo que Zabuza y Naruto cayesen frente a ellos._

 _Naruto estaba sobre un tronco con su espada y Zabuza caminado sobre el agua con su arma._

 _-¿Qué rayos fue lo que le hiciste al Capitán?-. Pregunto Konan, viendo molesta a Ruin._

 _-(Es la maldita habilidad de Ruin)-. Pensó Codicia, viendo con cautela a Naruto y percatándose de algo que el subordinado de Gato no se había dado cuenta._

 _-¡Naruto asesina a tus compañeros!-. Grito Ruin, mandando al Capitan de los 7 Pecados Capitales contra sus subordinados._

 _-Ahora si es mi turno de elegir a los oponentes-. Dijo Codicia, sonriendo y lanzándose directo a Naruto._

 _Naruto saltó del tronco levantando su brazo y dando un tremendo impacto con el puñetazo de Codicia, lográndolo detener y así poder ver más de cerca._

 _Viéndolo directamente Codicia pudo notar que Naruto tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y una especie de algodones entre sus oídos._

 _-Es bueno volver a verte…Sasuke-. Dijo Naruto, feliz de volverse a encontrar con su camarada._

 _Y eso es todo por ahora chicos como les dije esta historia tratare de actualizarla con más frecuencia._

 _Ya está cerca navidad así que estoy pensando en darles un regalo de navidad._

 _Ustedes podrán escoger que historia les gustaría actualizará ya sea si quieren que sea un especial o un capítulo._

 _También me gustaría pedirle un favor en la historia._

 _¿Cómo podría meter a los ninjas en la historia?_

 _Así podrán ayudar en el apoyo con ella._

 _ **Pecados Capitales.**_

 _ **Ira: Naruto.**_

 _ **Envidia: Konan.**_

 _ **Codicia: Sasuke.**_

 _ **Pereza:?**_

 _ **Lujuria:?**_

 _ **Gula:?**_

 _ **Orgullo:?**_

 _Sin más que decir vamos ahora con los reviews._

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever** : Hola amigo, aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfrutes._

 _ **Dragoncryber22** : Hola amigo, me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu apoyo, espero disfrutes del capítulo._

 _ **Ramírezshella1910** : Gracias por el apoyo, muchos saludos._

 _Si son nuevos dejen sus comentarios y apoyo a la historia, muchos saludos._


End file.
